Death Of The Kid Chapter 1
by souleaterlover32
Summary: Death The Kid's father was murders it's up to him and his friends to find and gain revenge on the killer! This is a story of spin chilling, romance, comity with a dash of sadness you'll never get bored! Rate, Review, And Follow thanks!:D Hope you enjoy the beginning part of my story!(:
1. Chapter 1

Death of the Kid.

By: Souleaterlover32

Chapter 1,

Death The Kid was just a normal guy with normal hair and a normal family, just kidding Death The Kid was not normal he was a mister of two weapons and had O.C.D.O.S (Obsessive, Compulsion, Disorder, Of, Symmetry) And he did not have normal hair he had black medium length hair with three white stripes on the left side of his head, and last he did not have a normal family his dad was a man named Lord Death whom which had no wife… Anything but normal. So now where the story begins,

Death The Kid was sitting in his perfectly symmetrical room reading a story by candlelight when the door opens, Kid as some of his friends call him turned to the doorway to see his father Lord Death standing their . Kid asked his father what he wanted but there was no response. Kid stared into his father's eyes as he just stood there until his father plummeted to the ground Kid dropped his book in shock and yelled to his father "You're making my room UNSYMMETRICAL" Kid stood there again there was no response. After waiting a while he went to turn on the lights and blow the candles out as Kid was blowing the last candle out he noticed something was in his father's back. Kid went to look at it. Kid stood there in shock it was a knife plunged into his father's back. Kid shook his dad trying to wake him to see if he was okay his father continued to lay there. No words, No movement just stillness and silence. Kid did not want to believe it but he had to, it was truth it was reality Death The Kid's father was murdered and now Kid was parentless…. The only other thing in his mind was to find the killer and kill him….

The same night Kid had to report it to the police but he realized if he did he would not get the revenge for his father. Kid had to do this on his own so the first thing is to get latex gloves and take the knife out of his father's back so he can get some DNA or fingerprints and get a clue on who the killer was. After Kid did that he put the knife into a plastic bag. The next thing Kid had to do was to hide the body where he can still get to it. So he put his father in a body bag and set him in the cellar. Kid was thinking why this happened to him and why it sounded like a horror movie but, he could not get off track he had no time to spare the time was ticking the killer could be in china by now! Kid was clearly over exaggerating because they lived in New York. Again Kid got off track he took off the latex gloves and set them in the garbage disposal. The next peace of the puzzle had to be put together so he called up a friend who owed him a favor let's just say he saved her life. The girls name was Maka who in this case happened to be a science wiz. Kid drove to her house in his 1965 Ford Cobra. Kid put some music on the fist station was classical music and of course it was a slow sad tune perfect for the moment Kid looked back to the road the sky's were dark it was midnight the moonlight was shining on the road. When he got there he parked on the side of the house in a dark alleyway, He locked the car and climbed to Maka's window she looked at Kid in shock and let him in. "Are you crazy?! If my mom or dad walks in to see a boy in my room at midnight they'll kill me!" Whispers a loud tune to Kid. "Calm down! They won't find out!"

"Alright well whatever you're here for better be important" She said seriously to Kid. "Look you know that favor you owe me?" "Do you think this is a good time for a favor I owe you?!" said Maka. Kid explained the whole thing from the beginning when he was reading by candlelight to now. Maka sat there jaw dropped completely shocked. Maka got up, went to her bookshelf pulled a book and then the room shook, the walls opened, there it was Maka's secret lab there was all kinds of stuff Tubes, buttons, flashing lights everything you could think of being in a science Geek's lab. Kid got up and walked into the lab they both put gloves on and lab coats on. Kid pulled the knife from his bag he brought. He took it out of the zip lock bag and set it on the white counter he looked up as Maka locked the door and then walked to a counter where she graved some swabs and a glass tube, she then swabbed to knife then set it in the glass tube she then put it in a plastic container she looked at Kid and said "Alright it will be ready for you by tomorrow come by at noon my parents will be gone by then" Kid nodded and took off the gloves and the lab coat he placed them gently on the white counter top and went to the window as he was about to climb out Maka stopped him and said "I'm sorry for your father's death if you ever need someone to talk to or somewhere to stay I'll be here." Kid smiled and said thanks he jumped down to his car and started off to the house. As he was driving the radio still on the classical slow and sad music, a tear rolled down Kid's face he whipped it off as soon as it got to his noise and whispered to himself "Unsymmetrical basterd." Of course he was talking about the tear that trembled down his face. Kid finally arrived to his house in sadness and despair her went to his dad's room laid down on his father's bed. He then felt something under his pillow. It was a scrap book of all the memories he and his father had together, another tear ran down his face Kid whipped it as fast as possible then turned to the last page where he found a picture of his mother. She was also murdered by getting strangled to death the cops never found out who did it. Before Kid new it her was crying where tear by tear were falling he went to the bathroom whipped the tears and laid back down on his father's bed where he fell asleep.

The next morning Kid woke up, cleaned up, and then had breakfast. As soon as Kid finished he got in his car and began to drive to Maka's house. Kid got excited He could not wait to gain his revenge for his father it was the only thing on his mind besides the road. When Kid got their he rolled up the windows and got out of the car then locked it he parked in the same place he did last night but this time he can use the door not the window. Kid walked up to the door and rang to doorbell as soon as he did he looked at his watch 11:59 perfect timing. Kid looked up then slowly looked back down 11:59? "YOU UNSYMMETRICAL BASTERD" Screamed Kid right as Maka opened the door, Kid stood there in silence embarrassed by what he just did in front of Maka. Maka giggled as she let Kid in the house. She slowly closed the door and offered Kid if he wanted anything Kid said "No thanks I already ate" She smiled and took Kid upstairs to her lab. They then looked at each other as they put their gloves on they both snapped the latex gloves on their hands and laughed. "Alright no more funny bissnuss lets get to work!" Said Kid. Maka took the swab and set it under a microscope as she put a black powder on it then shook it a little she took her eye off the microscope and stood there she backed away to allow Kid to look. There it was the figure print of the killer. Kid and Maka looked at each other and gave each other high fives. Maka look at Kid again and said "were an awesome team!" They both gave each other another high five. "We now just need a copy of the figure print" Said Kid. Maka laughed "haha How about I first put the finger print in the computer so we have an extra and we can also get the man or women's location?" Kid jumped into the air in accomplishment "yes!" he screamed "why so excited?" asked Maka "I'm just excited to see the man or women's face when I kill them and get revenge" smirked Kid. "Whoa there buddy your sounding like a serial killer" said Maka in a frightened voice. "Perfect that's what I was going for" laughed Kid. Maka then put the figure print in the computer and got the location match up of the man. "So it is a man" said Kid in a deep voice. "Looks that way" said Maka. As the computer was loading they finally got a match. Kid and Maka stood their jaw dropped Maka read the location "BEIJING CHINA!?" "I KNEW IT!" Screamed Kid. "How did you know?" asked Maka. "Remember when I was "Over exaggerating" Well guess it was not exaggerated." Said Kid. Maka giggled a little again. They printed out the results. Maka looked at Kid, "How are you going to get their?" "My father had some rainy day money and since he is no longer with us" Kid paused and sniffled "I can use it." "Is it enough?" asked Maka. "More than enough..." They both looked at the paper and then back up at each other. "Are you hungry?" asked Maka "Yeah now I am" laughed Kid. They both took off the gloves and lab coast set down the paper and walked down stairs. As they walked into the kitchen Kid sat down and Maka grabbed some food they both ate in silence no words. Kid thought in his mind the last time he saw his dad alive standing in the door way another tear rolled down his face he wiped it up as fast as possible hopping Maka would not see but of course she did she asked what's wrong Kid just said he poked himself in the eye on accident trying to hide his sadness but Maka could see right through him she just went with it and allowed Kid to keep some of his man hood. When they were finished, Kid invited Maka to the car so he can get the money and pack for the trip. She said yes they got in the car and began to drive to Kid's house. The whole ride there was silent and awkward but they just went with it and finally they arrived. When Kid got out of the car he asked Maka to stay in the car she nodded. Kid ran in the house and then ran out and got in the car Maka was surprised how fast Kid was. "Wow how were you so fast?" Maka asked "Are you kidding I've been waiting for this the past 2 days I'm ready for anything" they both laughed. Maka turned to Kid "Hey can I asked you something?" "Shoot" said Kid "Can I be in?" Kid turned to Maka. Trust me you were always in." Kid smiled and drove off back to Maka's house. They then got out of the car walked into the house and herd a big "CRASH" upstairs in the lab. They both got startled and ran upstairs Maka opened the door to her room. "OH MY GOD."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2,

Kid and Maka got back to the house when they heard a big crash upstairs in the lab when Maka opened the door to her room "OH MY GOD" There he was the killer standing there with the paper in his hand of his location and information. Around him was just mess glasses shattered, Maka's computer and microscope broke all there clues and work gone down the drain. Kid stood there his fists were clenched, his eyes were popping out of his head, some of the veins in his head were sticking out, and he was staring into the killer's soul. The killer jumped out the window Maka grabbed the killer's coat almost knocking him to the ground until Maka fell to the ground landing on shattered glass, the killer barley got out of the window landing on Kids car then ran away. Maka looked at Kid and screamed "he's getting away! Go get him I'll be fine!" Kid looked back at Maka and said "I lost my father I'm not going to lose my best friend too" Kid helped Maka up and saw her whole body was covered in shattered glass and blood was everywhere. Then Maka and Kid herd running up the stairs the door opened it was Maka's parents. Maka's father screamed at Kid "what did you do to her?!" as he pushed Kid to the ground grabbing Maka. Maka's mother was screaming at Kid also "why would you do this you killer get out I'm calling the police!" Kid sat there on the ground in shock not being able to say anything, Maka trying to speak in so much pain she said "It was not him it was someone who came into our house that's Kid he's my best friend" Maka's dad looked at Kid and grunted "get out." Maka's mother stood there staring at the lab "when did you get this Maka?" Maka looked at the lab and said she would explain later. Kid then got up after being toppled by Maka's father he looked at Maka and whispered "you can't continue on like this it's too dangerous, you're out." Maka stood there with her father holding her up a tear ran down her face not because of the pain because of the sadness and how much she wanted to work with Kid on this mission. Maka grabbed Kid's shirt as he was walking out the door, Kid looked at Maka, she took Kid's hand and set a piece of cloth in his hands "Take this it's a part of the killers coat sample it for DNA" Kid looked at Maka as her eyes slowly closed. Kid looked up at Maka's parents they were crying and the mother was calling for the ambulance. Kid walked out the door with nothing but a piece of the killers coat and his mind on nothing but if Maka was dead. Kid then ran down the stairs and out the front door and jumped into his car. All of the sudden police cars and an ambulance pulled into their driveway cops and Doctors ran into the house Kid could not take it anymore and drove away. When he was driving he turned on the radio and the news was on the reporter sounded frightened and was going word from word "The most wanted killer in the world is back in our town and ready for action the man about 6'0 foot tall went to a random house and murdered a teen girl and then ran away the police are at the scene." Kid turned off the radio and pulled into his driveway, got out of his car, ran into his house, and sat there on the couch. He could not believe it, His father was murdered then his best friend was murdered all bye the same man. Kid had to find out who this guy is and then find him and Kill him. Kid was sitting there until he realized that the killer had to be in Beijing China. When he was with Maka in her lab and they just got the DNA of the killer it said he was Beijing China but the killer was back here in New York. How was it possible that the killer came to New York then left to Beijing China then came back to New York all in three days? There was only one explanation for all this. There is more than one killer. As Kid started putting the pieces of the puzzle together they all started falling into place and it all made sense, two most wanted murderers in two of the most populated countries acting as the same person all to make the police confused. One killer would murder many people in one country to get the police all to go there, then the other killer in the other country would murder many people and get the police to go all back there again, and it would just continue on and the killers would get away with it. After Kid found out all that within 5 minutes he was pretty proud of himself and wishes Maka was there to give him a high five like they usually do after they find out something big. Now all kid had to do was find the killer in New York which was going to be hard with all him knowing about the killer was that he is 6'0 feet tall. Then Kid remembered what Maka gave him a piece of the killer's coat which had the DNA of him. Kid grabbed the rainy day money that he was going to use for the flight but now does not need he looked at it and first said "Unsymmetrical Basterd" then thought he can use it to buy a new microscope since Maka's was smashed. Kid stopped and started to sit slowly on the couch Maka… he kept saying her name in his head over and over again. Kid began to cry and think because of me Maka's dead and her house is flowing with cops! Kid stopped and stood up, this guy is going to die.

Kid got in his car and drove straight to the Store he went in then out of the store and drove back to his house with a new microscope. Kid got serious he plugged in the microscope and took the piece of the coat and put it under the scope then Kid looked there it was a piece of hair of the killer on the coat Kid took it off and set it in a glass tube then got in his car he went to a science lab that his dad owned in the past and had someone cheek for DNA the scientist said it would be ready by tomorrow. Kid left in his car and got home he jumped right on the bed and said "long day, my best friend died I bought a microscope that I will only use once, and I have a strain of hair of the killer. Kid felt something under his pillow and took it out from under it; it was the photo album of Kid and his dad. Kid sat up and looked at it he began to flip through pages like he had before. Then wouldn't you know a tear ran down kid's face Kid wiped it off as he said "unsymmetrical basterd" then Kid noticed a picture of him and a boy with blue hair? Kid took it out and looked at the back of it; it said "My boy and Black star" Kid repeated the name Black star hoping it would ring a bell "Black star?" Kid kept reaping it until he drifted off to sleep the picture in one hand and the album in the other.

Kid woke up to the sound of a car alarm he jumped out of bed dropping his photo album and the picture of him and the boy named black star. Kid ran outside to his drive way not caring what he looked like after just waking up, Kid stopped there he was the killer he knew it was him because he looked 6'0 foot tall and was warring a coat with a small peace missing out of the back. Kid jumped off the deck landing in front of the killer. The killer took a knife out of his back pocket and sliced Kid's cheek. "EHH!" Kid screamed in pain then looked at the killer and said "You made my face unsymmetrical you basterd" The killer stood there in shock surprised that Kid did not fall in pain Kid saw the scared look on the man's face Kid whipped out his phone "say cheese" said Kid then took a picture of the killers face "HEY GIVE ME THAT" Said the man in a deep voice. Kid flipped into the air landing behind the killer "you're not getting it that easily" smirked Kid the killer turned to look behind him to find Kid laughing like a serial killer. The man and began to run away until Kid jumped over him and landed right in his path. "What are you a Mexican jumper?" said the killer Kid laughed that serial killer laugh again "nope just a boy ready for revenge" the killer grabbed a gun from his coat "I'm done with you Kid say hi to your father for me" the killer pulled the trigger "BOOM!" Kid then ran up to the man and kicked the gun out of his hands and then grabbed the knife out of his other hand and landed beside the killer once again. "No you say hi to him for me!" Kid grabbed threw the knife as it hit right between the eyes the man fell to the ground. "Oh wait I believe you won't be saying hi to him because you're going to hell" smiled Kid. Kid then felt a huge pain in his chest and looked down there it was a bullet in his chest. Kid fell to the ground his sight began to blur the last daylight he saw was Maka running up to him crying and screaming for help. Maka went to Kid and help his head up "Kid! Kid?! Don't die on me you can't stay with me help is on the way!" Kid said in a soft voice, "Maka your okay?" "Yes the Dr's helped me last minute everyone thought I was dead" cried Maka "I killed him I got the revenge" Kid laughed in pain "I know I'm so proud of you!" laughed Maka "Maka?" "Yes Kid?" "I need to tell you something" "shoot" "i…i...Love you" Kid then died as Maka In shock said to herself I don't… Love you though… And that was Death of the Kid.


End file.
